User talk:Esteban Colberto/TalkArchive/June07
Film Credit Holy crap! That is freakin' hilarious, we need to return the favor and make a New Yorker page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:23, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :We need a screen capture of that, so even if it disappears, we will always have a "version" of it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I saved the page and got a screencap of part of it. --MC Esteban™ 00:33, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :I cannot tell you how excited I am. This is by far the best who's honoring us right after Stephen's! We are indeed bad mofos.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Filing Cabinet I have not seen the show yet, so I don't know if there is an image, but I up-loaded one here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:16, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, he has just one little black trash cabinet, but I'd imagine he has rows and rows like those pictured at home. However, there should be a ton of trash spilling out. :P --MC Esteban™ 04:19, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Great eBay auction, or The Greatest eBay auction? Wow. Just. Wow. --El Payo 18:59, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :That's the Most Beautiful F#?king Thing I've Ever Seen. --MC Esteban™ 19:25, 21 June 2007 (UTC) TONIGHT! If you are able to make a "Tonight!" for the epguide, and if you make it red, white and blue, with stars and stripes, could you make the stars sparkle? Oh great one?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Sure thing.--MC Esteban™ 03:17, 20 June 2007 (UTC) There Should Be An Award There should be an award for people who can make any story chosen at random and link it to anal bleaching. I think you win this one. BTW, love the pic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha, thanks! Hey, maybe it'll be The Wørd someday. --MC Esteban™ 22:57, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Hey! What About... ...Stephen and Eleanor Holmes Norton ?!? LOL --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:37, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :EHN isn't one of his fantasies! I was kidding! But, Dr. Congresswoman Stepheanor H.T. Colborton D.F.A. LL. B. is funny, maybe people will start adding their own portmanteaus!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:58, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah, but you can't pass up that name right? --MC Esteban™ 16:00, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::HAHAHA, You got me laughing out loud over here (and loving our Lord), Stephen and Matthew McCaugheneghey!? LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:04, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :Do you feel a daily poll question coming on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:09, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::Do it up! hehe. I was wondering if we should put those daily polls on the front page, maybe on the main tab under the featured article or as their own tab. Is it possible to do that or does the page protection prevent it. Also, is it possible to move them around after there has been voting? --MC Esteban™ 16:11, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :I believe moving retains info, but I don't think another tab would fit for the main page. If we add it to an existing tab, keep in mind we started using the tabs so people wouldn't have to scroll down.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:17, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and I saw that we have the link after the fact. I really should look around before I open my mouth! But yeah, I dont think it's so bad to have to scroll down a necessarily, it's standard and people are used to scrolling a little bit. Before, we had a super long page, so these tabs definitely help that, but I think a little more length wouldnt hurt that. Plus, I guess we could use it as a pseudo-test to see how many people make it down that far. Either way, it's just a suggestion, as I think it's pretty standard to put polls on the main page. I could do up some sort of graphic for it, like the Daily Show logo or something. --MC Esteban™ 16:23, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::Btw, I think you can add as many tabs as you want - they will stack behind each other. At least, that's what they do when I "minimize" my windows, so I figure the same is true w/ adding more. (Also, I always have to "scroll" to see the poll link anyway). There's no reason I should think that we can add more tabs and they will stack, but my gut believes it to be true. I suppose we could always, you know, ask. But I would also LOVE to add the daily poll to the Main Page in a more prominent position!! (And yeah, you can move the polls to different places w/out the data changing - the data are linked to the field names, which is why you can't put a poll in a template yet). --thisniss 22:34, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Your Bust Wow, that didn't come out right...your bust of Stephen!...um, may I ask you somewhere private?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:08, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Hey, come back online for a minute. --MC Esteban™ 17:32, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Copyright Template User:Careax may ask you about your copyright template. I recommended that he ask you about the one you made, which he may adapt as his own. I hope you don't mind since you would know better what to tell him about all the pictures and reasons behind all that. Oh, maybe if you just give him a link? Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Two Things I started the "Daily Poll" page, check it out, change as nec. Also, UCLA has some really interesting images online, one of which I posted here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:04, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :I saw the poll thing, thats cool. Talked to Sparkla and the polls arent working as intended, BUT, I think we can have one poll (something about the data from multiple polls not getting seperated). Anyway, cool pics, thanks, I have some ideas in mind I am going to try to work on. :D --MC Esteban™ 16:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) But the poll is working as intended. It's a silly thing people can "vote on" just like American Idol! How else is it supposed to work? Oh, maybe I should add a bit about it not being scientific!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:10, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I dunno, ask thisniss, I dont really get it all but I know that you can't have multiple polls and maybe you can vote multiple times or something. Anyway, who cares, it works well enough! hehe I only like to smoke one poll at a time anyway. --MC Esteban™ 16:12, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I just thought the idea was to have another something silly to do. It doesn't have to be perfect, and I have already made a mistake on the second question, oh well! And since when was "voting multiple times" a bad thing when it comes to Stephen!? LOL!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:20, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::I just looked at it again and it seems to be working great, so I dont know what they were talking about! And yes, multiple votes should be a feature actually! a sheepish, ----> --MC Esteban™ 16:22, 12 June 2007 (UTC) favor if you get a sec, I'd like to ask you something, irc or gmail. nothing urgent.--thisniss 04:37, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Viacom Copyright tag Just an FYI, we have a copyright tag specifically for viacom images. I replaced the generic "fpuo" with the "viacom" one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :ahh, yes, forgot about that one, thanks.--MC Esteban™ 00:44, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Music Table is a brilliant idea, and it's looking really great! Sorry I haven't been much use there for a while - please let me know if there is anything I can do to help, tho. --thisniss 20:35, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Election '08 Bumper Stickers FYI, there are 2 identical Reanimated Republican stickers. Did you mean to do that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:02, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :No, I think someone else may have copied it by accident. Go ahead and remove it, or I can in a minute. --MC Esteban™ 17:08, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, I did, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a play on "reanimation"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 8 June 2007 (UTC) On A Related Note... On Stephanus Maximus Truthiness (awesome page, btw!) using the Election 08 template makes the page look like it is a game, so I made a quick copy of it, removed all the game categories and called it "StephanusMax". I was going to pop it in there, but since you may still be working, I didn't want to cause any edit conflicts.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead. Should we alter it so it looks roman? --MC Esteban™ 18:23, 8 June 2007 (UTC) That's probably a good idea too! I will stay away so I don't turn your template into a vomitorium--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Farynieth You are my hero.--thisniss 00:16, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Wikiality Weather I could use some help (advice, at least) for the Wikiality.com Dopplert Praydar Weather Service page, when and if you ever have a mo. It's uggers for sure. I need to find a way to make that chart look better, or maybe get rid of it altogether now that it's not on the Hurricane Season page. But I feel the page also needs some fancy weather graphics - just don't know what those would be/where to look, etc. If you have suggestions, let me know (can you remember Stephen ever doing any weather stuff at TDS? I don't really remember any...). Oh, I bet User:The Lake Effect would be a good resource on this, too! lol I'll see if I can engage his weather sensibilities. --thisniss 16:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, let me know when you find out how this fits into the Colbertosphere and I can try to help out. Stephen as a weatherman sounds familiar... perhaps in the episode he mentioned floodnadoes? Regardless, should be fairly easy to mock up with the right sources. --MC Esteban™ 18:20, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, thank you. There are some notes on the talk page, too, tho I don't know how much they mean at this point. Floodnadoes definitely sounds like something we should add! Do you remember when that was? I have a vague recollection, but I believe I could imagine Stephen in any role, so the fact that I can visualize him as a weatherman is no real indicator... --thisniss 19:04, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::I searched and found it's from an episode from sometime in January of 2006. I'll try to find the segment and see what's up. He also talked about thundersnow and some other hybrid weather stuff. --MC Esteban™ 23:14, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Teletubbies As soon as you finish the holy work of the Lord's Gym, you gotta make this. Talk:Teletubbies - I forgot that I had "dibs"ed it for you when we talked about it before, but I redirected "Tinky Winky" to it tonight and found that. lol. --thisniss 03:44, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Jesus Squat LOL!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I just though of the perfect "personal trainer" for your gym: Image:RLeeErmy.png. Perhaps with a little photoshopping he will be perfect!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::I rolled back your product edit because the point was that I basically copied some of that text from their description, which I thought was really funny. As far as R. Lee Ermy, it's a possibility, I'll think about it. Not exactly what I'm going for though. --MC Esteban™ 19:42, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :OK, your pictures are awesome as always!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:49, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Copyright template No need for you to keep typing it everytime you need it, so I made a template for you. It's called "Template:MCEcopyright".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks much. Hop on IRC when you get a chance, I have something cool to show you. --MC Esteban™ 17:04, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Look! here. Apparently, the template and the blog got in a fight, and the template won. hehehehehehe. whoops! --thisniss 12:26, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha! Lou Dobbs is spawning like an illegal Mexican!--MC Esteban™ 12:30, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::Whose brilliant idea was it to use that, anyway??? lol --thisniss 12:43, 1 June 2007 (UTC)